1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel bis(perfluoroalkylsulfonyl)amidoalkyl ester monomers of acrylic or methacrylic acids and bis(alkylsulfonyl) amidoethyl ester monomers of acrylic and methacrylic acid, which are used to produce polymers for the purpose of manufacturing various types of contact lenses and other optical devices, including optical medical devices. In particular, one important use of the materials made from the invention is the manufacture of corneal contact lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, hydrophilic corneal lenses have become more and more popular in the United States, Canada, and throughout the world. In an attempt to create contact lenses which are comfortable, oxygen permeable, and essentially clean from deposits, it requires incorporation of the longer fluorocarbon chain component in order to make the surface of the lens slick—permitting easy movement on the eye without any friction and wettable to accomplish necessary comfort for the patient.
Previous hydrophilic contact lenses are based on 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA) or derivatives thereof which produce reasonable comfort to the patient while they are clean; however, when worn for a longer period of time they have a tendency to accumulate deposits or debris on the surface of the lens and then require constant cleaning or in other cases become disposable. The patient then has to dispose of the contact lenses and get new ones.
While such materials accumulate proteinaceous matter as deposits on the surface of the lens, the lens is impaired to proper transparency; or, if the deposits on the lens are too large, the lens could cause abrasion to the wearer's eyes. In recent years Nicolson describes, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,461 and related counterparts, extended wear hydrophilic contact lenses based on fluoroethers and amido compound. However, as practical experience shows patients require longer periods of time for adaptation to use such lenses.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,877, Stoy teaches how to crosslink macromolecular block copolymers using acrylonitrile, formaldehyde, butyraldehyde with polyisocyanate such as hexamethylene diisocyanate or m-toluylene diisocyanate, diepoxides and similar components.
In Harvey III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,943, silicone hydrogel contact lens describes copolymers made from amidosilicone methacrylates as his invention.
In an earlier Novicky patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,224, he describes silicone-sulfone contact lenses as RGP lenses and semi-RGP's. However, it is desirable to invent contact lenses with superior comfort from initial placement of the lens on the human eye to achieve patient satisfaction and patient desire to use contact lenses.